


Сладкая вата

by beeksu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка на Express Kink:  Школьное АУ. Том - скромный девственник, Крис - первый е**рь на деревне со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладкая вата

Том вцепился прохладными потными ладошками в книги и рабочие тетради, опустил голову так низко, что взглядам одноклассников была видна одна рыжая кучерявая макушка.   
Прошмыгнув мимо девчонок, перемывающих кости преподавателям и кому-то из потенциальных и действующих соперниц за мужское внимание, Том присел за свою парту. Он не хотел подслушивать, но слышал каждое слово. Девушки не скупились на подробности и детали, расписывали все в красках и так живо, что Том заполыхал ушами, досадливо закусил тонкую нижнюю губу, даже зажмурился, но картинка стала ещё ярче, едва Эмили продолжила делиться своими впечатлениями с подругой:  
\- Кимберли, да у него не член, а ненасытный монстр какой-то! Мы до утра кувыркались, я едва ноги смогла свести.   
\- Да ладно?! Слушай, может, и мне что-нибудь перепадет?  
Эмили захохотала:   
\- Крис никому не отказывает. Сможешь словить его после тренировки. Ему без разницы где, хоть на скамейке запасных! У него всегда готов!   
\- Он так хорош? – промурлыкала Кимберли.   
\- В койке ему нет равных. Если ты не переспала с Крисом, значит, твоя жизнь в старшей школе прошла зря.   
\- Слушай, а правда, что он с парнями спит? – заискивающий голос Кимберли хлестанул по слуху Тома новой волной смущения и стыдливой краски.   
\- Ага, - захохотала Эмили. – Хемсворт ебет все, что движется. К нему очередь выстраивается, так что не забудь записаться, возможно, он выделит для тебя часок-другой.   
Том открыл учебник и уставился бездумно в ровные строчки, перекликающиеся с формулами и безжизненными сухими иллюстрациями.   
Про Криса Хемсворта, о котором сейчас так оживленно вели беседу одноклассницы, знала вся школа. Он пользовался дурной славой, но, не смотря на это, как капитан сборной по баскетболу, приносил школе исключительно победы, так что директор и административный состав закрывали глаза на его шашни не только с учениками, но и с некоторыми из учителей.   
Том достал простой карандаш, покрутил его в пальцах, почувствовал каждое его острое ребро. Очки стали сползать на кончик носа, и Том быстрым дерганым движением поправил их, вновь уставился в раскрытую книгу. Страницы были исписаны, на полях десятки пометок, формулы и комментарии к каждому параграфу.   
Если Хемсворт блистал своими победами на площадке, то Том считался лучшим учеником, кропотливым и ответственным. За свои умения и лучшие отметки он и поплатился, когда директор, вызвав его в кабинет для «очень серьёзного разговора» в лоб заявил, что Том Хиддлстон с новой учебной недели не должен, а просто обязан заниматься дополнительно с Хемсвортом.   
\- Не позорь имя школы! – заявил тогда директор и очень строго взглянул на понурого Тома. – У Криса плохой балл по химии. Подтяни его до следующего теста.   
\- Но…   
\- И без разговоров, - пригрозил директор, выставляя огорошенного Тома за дверь. Так Хиддлстон стал личным репетитором Хемсворта.   
Не успел Том подумать о нем, как Крис нарисовался в дверном проеме, бегло осмотрел класс и под шумный томный вздох влетел внутрь. Хемсворт бросил рюкзак на пол, упал за парту и тут же уставился на Тома, тот поерзал, покраснел и вновь уставился в учебник. Крис расплылся в акульем оскале, придвинул парту ближе и интимно произнес:  
\- У нас сегодня первое занятие.   
\- Я помню, - прошелестел в ответ Хиддлстон.   
\- А у меня тренировка! – восторженно завопил Крис, сверкая яркими голубыми глазищами, слепя не менее яркой белозубой улыбкой. Хемсворт вообще был чересчур… словом, чересчур. Как вспышка, как комета Галлея.   
Большой, здоровенный Крис сейчас давил на тощего, согнутого над своей партой Тома. Хемсворт с его косой саженью в плечах и ручищами, которыми он мог запросто Хиддлстону хребет переломить, цапнул с парты Тома учебник по химии, покрутил в широченных ладонях:   
\- Тебе придется меня подождать.   
\- Хорошо, - пискнул в ответ Хиддлстон. Ничего не мог с собой поделать, рядом с Крисом ему всегда становилось неуютно и немного стыдно. А после всех разговоров и сплетен, к которым добавилась ещё и сегодняшняя болтовня Эмили и Кимберли, Том окончательно скис, стушевался и взгляда не мог на Криса поднять. Машина для убийств на баскетбольной площадке сейчас дышала рядом с ним, манила смесью тестостерона и легкого древесного одеколона, от аромата которого у Хиддлстона что-то ухало и переворачивалось в животе, а в паху становилось горячо и больно.   
Какой конфуз.   
\- Сегодня в семь! – обрадовалась комета по имени Крис, стрельнула на Тома горячим взглядом очень ярких глаз, а потом, грохоча партой, отъехала на свое место.   
Том воровато покосился на Хемсворта, облизнул взглядом широкие плечи и мускулы на руках, которые так и ходили при каждом движении, завлекали своими четкими формами бицепсы и трицепсы.  
В класс зашел учитель, забубнил себе под нос о нравственном поведении в стенах учебного заведения, послал в сторону Хемсворта зрительный сигнал. Том так и не понял, то ли преподаватель предупреждал Криса о том, чтобы умерил пыл, то ли, наоборот, намекал на то, что не против скрасить свой досуг в обществе ученика.   
Хемсворт почесал белобрысую макушку, расплылся в ухмылке и неопределенно пожал плечами.   
Том тут же загрустил и вновь уткнулся в свою книжку. Хемсворта все любили, он всем нравился и ему многое прощалось. Криса нельзя было не любить, и тот дарил в ответ столько же обаяния и страсти, правда, выражались они через сексуальное общение.   
Хиддлстон покрутил карандаш, нарисовал среди строчек очередное химическое соединение, полюбовался на формулу и вновь покосился на Криса. Тот спал, положив белобрысую голову на сложенные руки. Светлые волосы собраны в куцый хвостик на затылке, несколько коротких прядей падало на лоб и щеку.   
Том слишком поздно понял, что откровенно залюбовался Хемсвортом. И чем дольше он на него смотрел, на его выгоревшие длинные ресницы, на жесткую короткую щетину, украсившею щеки и шею, тем сильнее ему хотелось испытать то же самое, что и чересчур болтливые одноклассницы. К тому же, как оказалось, Крис неразборчив в своих связях.   
К лицу Тома вновь налипла краска отчаяния, заполыхала на ушах и в затылке, а вот пальцы на руках и ногах, наоборот, онемели.   
Может, и у него есть крохотный шанс? Ведь существовала вероятность, пусть и мизерная, что Хемсворт польстится на него?   
\- Смотри, уморился, - хихикнула Кимберли.   
Хиддлстон обратился в слух, стал огромным внимающим ухом.   
Подружки, понизив голос, обсуждали Криса, а тот шумно сопел, пальцы у объекта пристального внимания подрагивали.   
\- Ещё бы! У него ненасытный член! Думаю, ему всегда мало будет, - прыснула со смеха Эмили.   
Том нахмурился, поправил очки и с силой сжал карандаш. Крис фыркнул во сне чему-то своему, устроился удобнее и вздохнул.   
Тома жаром обдало, по позвоночнику прошла огненная волна, жахнула по пояснице, паху и заднице. Хиддлстон зажмурился и вцепился в свой карандаш, как в спасательный круг. Ничтожно маленькая вероятность успеха маячила на горизонте, приветливо помахивала ручонкой, уговаривала Тома набраться смелости и решиться на отчаянный шаг. 

 

Крис взгляда не сводил с Тома. Тот краснел, заикался, тыкался носом в учебник по химии и поправлял свои смешные очки.   
Тренировка затянулась, и Хиддлстону пришлось долго околачиваться около раздевалки команды, а потом изображать из себя мячик, который так не вовремя попался вылетевшим посвежевшим игрокам под ноги. Худосочного рыжего ботаника затоптали бы, если бы Хемсворт вовремя не вытянул его и не прижал к себе. Крису на мгновение показалось, что его столкнули с радиатором. Таким горячим показался Том. А когда рыжий кудрявый барашек вскинул свою изумительную узенькую мордочку, Крис и вовсе потерялся в жаре, исходившем от него. Хиддлстон побагровел, вылупил огромные глазищи и все шарил аквамариновым лихорадочным взглядом по его лицу. Крису даже показалось, что после такого детального изучения на нем точно борозды останутся.   
\- Извини, - промямлил Том, стараясь отлепить себя от Хемсворта.   
\- Ага, - брякнул тот, стискивая талию Тома пудовыми ручищами.   
\- Отпусти? – проблеял Хиддлстон, окончательно смутившись. Кудряшки забавными колечками обрамляли высокий лоб и острые скулы.   
\- А то, - хмыкнул Хемсворт, ослабив захват. Интересно, ему показалось, или Том действительно разочарованно вздохнул, когда он убрал руки с его тела?   
\- Химия, - напомнил Хиддлстон.   
\- Пошли внутрь, там тихо и не помешает никто. Ребята уже разошлись.

Хиддлстон оказался каким-то бракованным ботаником. Крис уже весь измучился, исстрадался, а Том продолжал бубнить про соединения, соли, фосфаты и какие-то кислоты, до которых Крису не было никакого дела.   
\- Органическая и неорганическая химия, - Том тискал простой карандаш. – Что ты можешь мне про них рассказать?   
Крис почесал колючий подбородок.   
Они сидели в раздевалке, за небольшим столиком, который чаще использовался как полка, на которую тренер и парни бросали сумки с формой. Крису пришлось подтащить лавки, чтобы обустроить стол под более или менее приемлемую парту.   
\- Я могу рассказать тебе много интересного про оргазм и симуляцию, - загоготал Крис.   
Хиддлстон тут же вспыхнул китайским фонариком, охнул и потупил взор.   
\- А, ты, - подыскивая слова, бормотал сбитый с толку Том, - ты мне расскажешь про основные понятия? Атом? Молекула? Вещество? Про чистые вещества и смеси?  
\- А? – Крис почесал затылок.   
\- Про чистые вещества и смели, - смущенно заметил Хиддлстон. – Гомонные и гетерогенные.  
Крис расплылся в чарующей улыбке Чеширского кота, повидавшего на своем веку столько разврата, что пошлость с пушистых усов стекала.   
От Хемсворта вкусно пахло мылом, чистой кожей и немного тем самым древесным одеколоном, аромат которого Том уже давно приравнял к своему личному виду воздушно-капельного афродизиака.   
\- Я могу и так и так, - Крис подвигал бровками, придвинулся ближе к трепетной рыжей жертве.   
Жертву от неожиданности шарахнуло тысячью вольтами очарования, запаха и мягкого говорка Хемсворта. Крис ещё и пальцами провел по предплечью Тома.   
\- И как гомунный, и как гетерогенный, - внес ясность простой, как три копейки Крис.   
\- М-м-может, л-лучше п-п-про их аг-гре-г-гатное состояние?! – почти заистерил Хиддлстон, так подло атакованный и даже не предупрежденный об объявлении этой гормональной войны.   
\- Т-т-твердое – т-твердое?! – Том отползал все дальше к стенке. – Т-т-твердое – ж-ж-жидкое?!   
У Криса заблестели глаза. Он шумно вздохнул, облизнулся и стал напирать сильнее. С кучерявой выдрой оказалось так интересно играть!   
\- Ты меня хочешь? – без обиняков, вопрос в изумительный высокий лоб.   
Том застыл, прижал к груди тетрадки, которые успел подхватить со стола и сейчас оборонялся ими, как импровизированным щитом, выставил их перед собой.   
\- Ты таааак на меня смотрел во время урока, - протянул Хемсворт, загнал-таки Тома в угол, навис над ним. – Я не тупой, я вижу.   
Конечно, он не тупой, конечно же, он не спал, притворялся и поглядывал на дерганного Тома, глаз с него не спускающего. И как же ему несказанно повезло, что директор назначил именно этого рыжего барашка заниматься с ним дополнительно. Крис уже давно за ним наблюдал. И у него чесали руки, зудело в паху и текли слюни забить этот чудный образчик трепетного жертвенного агнца.   
Образчик потешно утыкался острым носом в учебник, водил им, параллельно с карандашом, по ровным строчкам и постоянно приглаживал свои изумительные кудряшки, ставшие фетишем Хемсворта. Крис потратил немало времени, размышляя про цвет паховых волос Тома. У Криса ещё никогда не было рыженьких.   
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты! – заикаясь, просипел Том.   
\- Хочешь, я тебе устрою такую химическую реакцию, от которой у тебя неделю задница ныть будет? – промурлыкал Крис.   
\- Ты сделаешь мне больно? – в ужасе шепнул Хиддлстон, распахнул свои наивные аквамариновые глазищи.   
\- Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо, - хмыкнул Крис, схватил Тома за руку и прижал узкую ладошку к своему паху. Под джинсовой тканью ширинки было горячо и очень твердо.   
Лицо Тома затопил свекольный румянец, очки съехали на кончик носа, а тонкие губы округлились буквой «о».   
\- У меня уже яйца болят, так хочу тебе всадить, - поделился пошлый Хемсворт, забрал у Тома книжки и отбросил их в сторону. – Тебе понравится. Я очень хорош, - не унимался Крис.   
Хиддлстона затрясло от страха и предвкушения.   
\- Хочешь трахнуться, Томми? – Крис ткнулся носом в шею Хиддлстона, жадно втянул аромат его кожи. Том пах печеньем и молоком. Милый домашний мальчик, ботан и рыжий ягненочек, в трепетную шейку которого Крису не терпелось впиться зубами.   
Пока Хиддлстон пребывал где-то на грани счастливого обморока и панического страха, Крис уже расстегнул ремень на его джинсах, вытащил его и занялся ширинкой. Ловко и быстро справился с заданием. Не стал заморачиваться, попросту стянул джинсы и белье Тома до колен, устроился вместе с Хиддлстоном на полу.   
\- Тут мыли, - заметил он очень вовремя. – Ничего?   
Том вначале мотнул головой, потом кивнул, не зная, радоваться ему или огорчаться. Сейчас сбывается его желание, он точно переспит с Хемсвортом, который не терял времени даром, уже поставил его на четвереньки и оглаживал по вскинутой сочной заднице.   
Странно, подумал Хемсворт, сам Хиддлстон худой, а задница у него потрясающая – мясистая, сочная и округлая.   
\- Я же у тебя первый? – деловито поинтересовался Крис, разрывая упаковку из-под презерватива, натянул резинку на пальцы.   
Том отчаянно закивал, да так, что очки все же брякнулись на пол. Хиддлстон вспотел с головы до ног, зажмурился, пытаясь не думать о том, что стоит сейчас на четвереньках с голым задом в раздевалке школьной команды, а звезда баскетбола и капитан в одном лице толкал в него пальцы.   
Это позорно, стыдно, шокирующее и так порочно, что у Тома тут же встал. Член прижался к животу, яйца подобрались, потяжелели.   
Крис замер, уставился на аппетитную порозовевшую задницу, на покрытую светлым пушком мошонку, шумно сглотнул и быстро осмотрелся.   
Его чертова сумка лежала на лавке, до которой ещё дотянуться следовало. В сумке спасительный крем, который хорошо помогал от растяжений и с десяток резинок. В кармане джинс у него завалялся всего один гондон.   
Крис осторожно потрогал Тома изнутри, погладил ребристые стенки, и, почти вытащив пальцы, помассировал кромку раздраженного ануса.   
Остатки самообладания полетели к чертям, едва Хиддлстон протяжно застонал, всхлипнул и прижался грудью к полу, выставляя себя на обозрение.   
Чертовски соблазнительное зрелище.  
Крис никак не мог оторваться от хнычущего, пищащего Хиддлстона, зарычал от собственной беспомощности. Дотянулся до сумки, поддел её и подтащил к себе.   
Том охнул, застыл и напрягся, стал прислушиваться к себе. Между ягодиц полилась прохладная жидкость. Крис не медлил, тут же стал втирать её, растирать по сжатым мышцам, поглаживать уже приоткрытую дырку, влил внутрь Тома щедрую порцию и вновь принялся растягивать его пальцами. В презервативе было неудобно, но пачкаться Хемсворт не хотел. Ботаник явно не готовился с ним спать, и не знал о том, как следовало себя «чистить» изнутри.   
\- Нежно или грубо? – промурлыкал Крис в затылок Тома.   
Хиддлстон застыл, шея у него покраснела. Из-за футболки не было видно, но Крис готов был поспорить на что угодно, что на плечи Тома налип лихорадочный румянец возбуждения.   
\- Нежно, - тихонько попросил Том.   
Хемсворт шумно выдохнул. Розовая растянутая дырка выглядела привлекательно. Вслед за пальцами, одетыми в презерватив, тянулась длинная прозрачная нить смазки. В воздухе остро запахло клубникой.   
Происходящее напоминало дешевое порно, где ведущий – огромный и сильный мужик, а ведомый – трепетный и худенький парнишка, всхлипывающий и давящийся стонами.   
Смазка потекла по расселине, залила мошонку Тома. Растревоженная дырка манила влажным температурным цветом. Конечно, ботаник не брил себе зад и не отбеливал анус, но его разведенные округлые, словно женские ягодицы и подрагивающие худые бедра, заляпанные смазкой, так трогательно смотрелись, что Криса сорвало с тормозов.   
Он быстро отбросил использованный гондон с пальцев, достал новый презерватив, сорвал фольгу и раскатал резинку по члену. Навалился на доверчивого Хиддлстона, прижался к худому заду и резко вставил.   
У Хемсворта перед глазами взорвался гребаный космос с его чертовыми галактиками и всеми звездами вместе взятыми.   
В Томе было потрясающе. Горячо. Влажно. Очень туго. Охуенно.   
Том так плотно обхватывал его собой, что каждый толчок Крис сопровождал стоном и жалобным скулежом.   
Вцепился в ягодицы, развел их шире. Член входил сильно и четко, словно хорошо отлаженный механизм, и Крис, украшая тощего Хиддлстона россыпью синяков, задавал темп все быстрее и круче.   
Толстый член раздвигал красную натруженную дырку, ранил края, но Хемсворту некогда было заботиться о подрагивающем под ним теле. Он ругался, запрокидывал голову и драл Тома так, что того стало протаскивать вперед.   
Крис, зарычав, вцепился в ладный зад, подтащил Тома к себе, как хищник жертву, вцепился намертво, и вставил так, что яйца шлепнули о ягодицы. Темпа не сбавлял, долбил с наслаждением, подвывал и изредка порыкивал. Крис и думать не мог, что с Хиддлстоном будет… ТАК. Непередаваемо охуенно.   
Невыносимо стало просто брать, хотелось затрахать, выбить из худосочного тела воздух, а затем навалиться всей массой, придавить, прижав к полу, и долго дышать во влажный затылок, жадно втягивая аромат чужого – родного тела.   
Крис шлепнул Тома по бедру, погладил ягодицы, развел ещё шире, видимо, причинил боль, так как Хиддлстон, наконец, подал голос и тихонько завыл.   
Это стало последней каплей для всегда выносливого Хемсворта. Том ещё и сжался, задрожал всем телом, и Крис тут же спустил, вбиваясь с силой в подставленную задницу.   
Сглотнув, он вытащил член. Измочаленная резинка сверкала влагой, из разработанной дырки потекла розоватая смазка. Крис умудрился порвать Тома.   
Ну, ничего, с целками такое бывало.   
\- Ну? Как?! – прохрипел Крис, даже радости в голосе скрыть не пытался. – Понравилось?  
Том рухнул на пол. Ноги его не держали, натруженные коленки саднили.   
Хиддлстон молчал, к Крису не поворачивался, и тому это не понравилось.   
\- Ты чего? – Хемсворт стащил резинку, завязал узлом и бросил в урну, к надорванным пакетикам из-под презервативов, к измазанному смазкой первому гондону. – Тебе не понравилось?  
У Тома дрогнули плечи, он осторожно сел. Из задницы тут же потянулись липкие нити смазки.   
\- Я был нежен! – добродушно поделился Крис, расплылся в ослепительной улыбке. Он хорошо поработал. Он вообще молодец. Но, как оказалось, не совсем.   
Хиддлстон повернул к нему мокрое от слез лицо. Заплаканные светлые глаза горели нешуточной ненавистью, красная нить губ искусана в кровь.   
\- Эй?! – испугался Крис, быстро надел джинсы и застегнул молнию, потянулся было к Тому, но тот шарахнулся прочь, зашипел по-змеиному. Крису даже показалось на мгновение, что ласковая голубизна пропала из нежного взгляда Тома, её место заняла лютая изумрудная злость.   
\- Никогда больше, - четко, по словам процедил Том, - никогда и ни за что не приближайся ко мне.   
Крис тупо смотрел на Хиддлстона. Тот, охнув, поднялся на ноги, брезгливо провел ладонью между ягодиц. Выбирать не приходилось, он быстро натянул трусы и джинсы. Пересиливая неприязнь и боль, застегнул ширинку и гордо вскинул остренький носик.   
Хемсворт успел заметить, что следов на одежде и на полу не было. Возбуждение Тома быстро пропало, наверное, в ту же секунду, как он, очумевший от кайфа, вставил ему и задолбил, будто сваи стал забивать.   
С Хиддлстоном надо было нежнее. Проявить чуткость и, мать её, заботу. Не проявил, за что сейчас и получил.   
Том двигался, будто замороженный. На Криса внимания не обращал, словно того и не было рядом.   
Подобрал свои учебники, сунул их в сумку и, не оборачиваясь, не удостаивая Хемсворта и словом, вышел из раздевалки, оставив того переваривать случившиеся.   
Вот тебе и совратитель, первый ловелас и ебарь. Блядь!   
Крис нагнал Тома уже у школьных дверей. Ученики и учителя давно разошлись. Остался ночной охранник, который знал, что заниматься в такое время могли только баскетболисты и команда по плаванью. Видимо, сейчас он делал обход в другом корпусе, где располагался бассейн.   
\- Эй! Стой! Да стой же ты! – Крис схватил Тома за руку, заставил развернуться и посмотреть на себя.   
Глаза у Хиддлстона были сухими, зелеными и очень злыми.   
\- Слушай, прости, - подыскивая слова, пролепетал Крис. – Я не хотел…. Точнее, хотел, но не так. Извини, я не сдержался.   
\- Ты обещал быть нежным, - упрекнул Том, чиркнул изумрудным лезвием по горлу Криса, и тот подумал, что будь в руке Хиддлстона нож, он уже перерезал бы ему глотку.   
\- Извини. Слушай, - бодро, стараясь скрыть дьявольское смущение, пробормотал Хемсворт. Щеки и шея у него уже горели от стыда за содеянное. Все просто вышло из-под контроля. – Давай забудем? Хорошо? Разойдемся, словно ничего и не было. Ты мне ничего не должен, я тебе тоже….  
Запекшиеся губы растянула острая ледяная улыбка. Широкий хищный оскал, которым Том наградил его, был сухим, как старая ветка ивы и жестким, словно дюрасталь:  
\- Ты мне должен. Ты мне, Хемсворт, пиздец, как должен. Падаль.   
Развернулся и, прихрамывая, добрался до дверей. Толкнул их и вышел.   
Крис сжимал и бессильно расслаблял кулаки. Он виноват, чертовски виноват. В его руках побывало настоящее сокровище, а он его осквернил, попользовался и попытался деликатно скрыть следы преступления. А сокровище просто-напросто хотело своего гребаного нежного первого раза и так доверчиво себя предложило. А он не сдержал обещания.   
Крис устало провел ладонью по лицу, закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Он всего-навсего человек. Простой человек, который привык падать вверх. 

***

У Хемсворта хватило наглости не только показаться Тому на глаза, но и, почесывая белобрысый затылок, пролепетать осторожно про свидание.   
Хиддлстон посмотрел-посмотрел на колосса перед ним, а затем обтек его, словно случайное препятствие на своем пути.   
Крис обернулся. Шею и затылок обожгло стыдом. Том чуть прихрамывал, едва заметно. Непосвященному показалось бы, что он, возможно, подвернул ногу или потянул мышцу во время занятий на физкультуре, но Крис-то знал, отчего Хиддлстон так прямо держал возмущенную узенькую спинку и, превозмогая брезгливость и злость, упрямо прихрамывал, приходя на занятия.   
Надо было отдать Хиддлстону должное, рыжая бестия не трясся при виде него, не забивался в угол, наоборот, крысился, едва Крис осмеливался подойти ближе и заговорить. Извинения извинениями, но как их добиться, Хемсворт не знал. Он их принес, но их тут же скомкали и бросили ему в лицо. Естественно, простым «прости» не обойтись, если сунул член кому-то в зад и хорошенько попользовался невинной филейной частью.   
\- Беда-беда, - Крис покачал головой, загрустил за партой.   
Хиддлстон сидел напротив, прямой, как палка, тыкался носом в учебник и все поправлял съезжающие на нос очки.   
Крис засмотрелся на него и загрустил с удвоенной силой. Преподаватель добропорядочно малевал черным маркером по доске, бегал к своему столу, сверяясь с лекцией, а потом вновь подлетал к доске, чтобы обвести особо важный момент в формуле красным толстым маркером. Ученики лениво записывали в свои тетради формулы и их обозначения, зевали и откровенно скучали. В аудитории стояла тишина, разбавленная только бубнежкой учителя и громкими зевками учеников.   
\- Ты мне, правда, очень-очень нравишься. Давай встречаться, - пробасил Хемсворт на весь класс.   
Ещё никогда в жизни Тому не было так стыдно. На голос баскетбольной звезды обернулись все, включая опешившего преподавателя.   
Свесив здоровенные ручищи с парты, Крис рассматривал побелевшего от бешенства Хиддлстона, ласкал голосом и взглядом:  
\- Я о тебе заботиться буду.   
Том нервно улыбнулся преподавателю, сделал вид, что все происходящее не имеет к нему ровным счетом никакого отношения:   
\- Извините.   
Учитель нервно кашлянул, развернулся к доске и продолжил бубнить, только на тон громче. Хемсворт подъехал вместе с партой к предмету своих страстных вздохов. Одноклассники сверлили их взглядами. Тому показалось, что ещё минута, и у него волосы заискрятся под этим обстрелом.   
\- Пойдем на свидание, - томно бухнул Крис, подтащив парту впритык к парте Хиддлстона.   
Том и ухом не повел.   
\- Пойдем в парк, - на тон выше пробасил Хемсворт.   
Хиддлстон увлеченно рассматривал заветную формулу, подумал о молярных массах.   
\- Пойдем на свидание! – гаркнул Крис.   
Одноклассники заинтересованно вытянули шеи, спина преподавателя напряглась, но руками он продолжал бодро вырисовывать схемы и формулы.   
\- Отвали, Хемсворт, - прошипел Том едва слышно.   
\- Ты такой красивый, когда злишься, - тут же ляпнул Крис, обрадованный тем, что на него обратили внимание.   
\- Отстань, - процедил Хиддлстон, вцепился в карандаш.   
\- Ты на барашка похож. Кудрявенький, - влюблено промурлыкал Крис. – Я тебя сейчас поцелую.  
Том сломал карандаш, злобно зыркнул в сторону Криса:  
\- Если я соглашусь, ты отстанешь и дашь мне спокойно дослушать урок?   
\- Да, - воодушевился Хемсворт, с грохотом отъехал обратно.   
Том перевел дыхание, поднял глаза на доску и чуть не задохнулся. Одноклассники съедали его заинтересованными, злыми, завистливыми взглядами.   
Хемсворт откинулся на стул, закрыл глаза и довольно посапывал.   
\- Моё, - лениво проинформировал он общественность и засопел громче. – Убью.   
Одноклассники тут же вернулись к своим конспектам, даже преподаватель перестал изображать спиной интерес, окунулся в тему урока.   
Хиддлстон поджал губёшки и проклял тот день, когда согласился заниматься с Крисом химией. Реакции между ними происходили, только пользы от них никакой, одно расстройство, несколько тюбиков со специальными мазями, уколы и таблетки, с которыми Том познакомился, после тесного общения с первым ебарем школы. 

Том, нахохлившись, сидел на лавочке с видом общипанной индейки и ел мороженое. Крис сидел на другом конце лавки, жевал сахарную вату.   
\- Может, ты улыбнешься? – пожурил его Крис.   
Хиддлстон подпрыгнул, зашипел, приземлившись на многострадальную мясистую задницу и гневно зыркнул на виновника своих бед.   
\- Ты хорошенький, когда улыбаешься, - сконфуженно промямлил Крис и оторвал от ваты щедрый кусок.   
Погода стояла, как назло, великолепная. Солнце не жарило их, как креветок в масле, а переваливалось с бока на бок за пушистыми дородными облаками. Мягкий ветерок лез коснуться кудрявой макушки Хиддлстона, Криса обтекал стороной – тощий хвостик белобрысых волос казался ему куда менее привлекательным, нежели забавные рыжие кудряшки.   
Крис покосился на усладу души своей и мрачно подумал, что хочет эту самую усладу трахнуть. Но на этот раз нежнее и обстоятельнее. Вначале помнет, погладит, зацелует до полуобморочного состояния, а потом отсосет. И пока Хиддлстон будет метаться под ним, жадно поскуливая и охая, он сможет хорошенько растрахать измазанными в смазке пальцами пухленький задок Тома.   
Том лизнул мороженое, потом облизнул испачканные губы.   
\- Ты подумал? – стараясь отвлечься и от мыслей, и от губ, измазанных в белом мороженом, спросил Крис.   
\- О чем? – строго бросил Хиддлстон, подобрался весь, выпустил невидимые иголки.   
\- Будешь со мной встречаться?   
\- Пошел к черту.   
\- Я тебя больше не обижу, - Крис подлез ближе.   
Том скривил губы, изломал их узор насмешливой гримасой:  
\- Да неужели?   
\- Правда, не обижу, - Хемсворт копал себе могилу, подбираясь ещё ближе. – Буду любить и заботиться.   
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что такое любовь? – Том лизнул мороженое.   
Крис громко сглотнул.   
\- Отползи обратно на свой край! – неожиданно гневно рявкнул на него до этого момента трепетный ягненочек, превратившийся в побитого жизнью волчонка с выгоревшей на солнце охровой шкурой.   
\- Давай начнем сначала, а?   
\- Закрой пасть, - раздалось в ответ змеиное шипение.   
Крис не отставал, настойчиво рыл могилу поглубже:   
\- Правда, Том, извини. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Но ты мне нравишься, - Хемсворт долго соображал, подбирая правильные слова, а Том на его пламенную речь только напыщенно фыркал.- Давай встречаться. Я серьезен.   
\- А мне плевать. Все? Теперь я могу быть свободен?   
\- Да что с тобой не так, а?! – все же взорвался Хемсворт, соскочил с лавки.  
\- А что? – с ледяным равнодушием парировал Том. – Проблемы?   
\- Это у тебя, мать твою, проблемы! Ты мне нравишься! Все! Давай встречаться!   
Хиддлстон вскинул брови:  
\- Больной ублюдок.   
\- Ладно, я тебя грубо трахнул, признаю. Да, я скотина. Но я же извинился, чего ещё тебе надо? Чтобы я на колени встал?!  
\- Чтобы ты сдох, - мстительно прищурив глаза, процедил Хиддлстон. – Желательно в агонии.   
Хемсворт замер, пожевал слова, готовые сорваться с губ, а потом кивнул и сел на лавку. Покопался в своей спортивной сумке и вынул огромный, немного помятый букет распустившихся красных роз.   
\- На, - опустив взгляд, вздохнул пристыженный грубым отказом Хемсворт. – Такие же красные, как твои губы.   
И ткнул букетом Тому в плечо. Хиддлстон вцепился в букет, целлофановая обертка зашелестела под его пальцами, в нос тут же ударил одуряющий аромат волшебных цветов.   
\- Извини это… за все как бы, - сурово брякнул детина под два метра ростом, недалеко ушедший по своему развитию от шимпанзе. – Да. Как-то так.   
Вскочил, закинул сумку на плечо и повернулся уже, чтобы дать деру, но липкий, ядовитый голос Тома остановил:  
\- Хемсворт.   
\- А?   
Крис обернулся к Хиддлстону и получил по морде букетом. Тому одного раза показалось мало, он взмахнул своим оружием вновь и влепил Хемсворту букетную пощечину.   
Красные лепестки разлетелись в разные стороны, усеяли плечи и буйную голову невежественного баскетболиста.   
\- Ты чего?! – взревел Хемсворт.   
Лепестки лежали у него под ногами тончайшим ковром.   
\- Ненавижу! – затрясся Том. – Презираю!   
Хиддлстон сам на себя не был похож. Глаза горели зелёным пламенем, как у одичавшей кошки, кудряшки гневно тряслись всякий раз, когда Том мотал головой.   
\- Сволочь! Насильник! Дегенерат! Самовлюбленный ублюдок! – вспыхнул Том с новой силой, кинул Крису веник из стебельков, взметнулся обозленной фурией.   
Хемсворт пытался понять, чего от него хотят и как себя вести. Ударить – нельзя, это же малыш Томми, смешной кудрявый ягненочек с повадками дикой выдры, поцеловать – вовсе придушат.   
\- Козел, - поставил жирую точку Хиддлстон, повернулся и зашагал прочь.   
Крис задумчиво почесал затылок, потоптался по ни в чем неповинным лепесткам и посеменил следом за Хиддлстоном.   
\- Ты меня простил? – промямлил осторожно в прямую спину.   
Том молчал. Они не разговаривали всю дорогу. Крис добропорядочно проводил ретивую зазнобу до дома, застыл на пороге, а Том бросил, не оборачиваясь:   
\- У нас завтра занятия. Не смей опаздывать.   
И захлопнул дверь.   
Крис задумался. Это же хороший знак? Его поняли и простили? Он молодец?! Или… как? 

***   
Свирепый Том – это, прежде всего сверкающие глаза, нить губ, дрожащий подбородок и громкий голос. А уже потом быстрые жесты, удрученное касание ладонью лица и нетерпеливое постукивание карандашом о столешницу.   
Своей тугодумностью Крис его раздражал, бесил, злил и веселил одновременно. Хемсворт путался в формулах, соединял то, что в принципе среагировать не смогло ни под каким условием, и дорисовывал элементам такие свойства, что Хиддлстон хватался за голову. Подтянуть улыбчивого Криса, который на гневный рев Тома только и делал, что хлопал длинными ресницами и плотоядно облизывал губы, оказалось физически невозможно.   
\- Это галогены! – орал Хиддлстон, когда Крис вдруг решил перетянуть бром и фтор к металлам.   
Крис вскинул брови, посмотрел в тетрадку и подвинул стул поближе к орущему Тому. Тот не заметил этого маневра. Хемсворт похвалил себя за сообразительность.   
\- Ксенон и гелий – инертные газы, - возмущался Хиддлстон.   
\- А это? – Крис тыкнул пальцем в таблицу Менделеева, бочком-бочком пододвинулся ещё ближе. Он уже касался плечом плеча Тома.   
\- Ты дурак?! – затрясся Хиддлстон. – Сера – неметалл!  
\- А это буковка тоже? – промурлыкал Хемсворт, любуясь взбешенным Томом. Вот прелесть-то. Злой ягненочек.   
\- Это буковка – фосфор, - от бесчинства Хемсворта у Тома сел голос. – Хватит ломать комедию и….  
Крис клюнул Хиддлстона в щеку невинным поцелуем, расплылся в ухмылке:   
\- Слушай, я очень приличный, так что давай встречаться, а?   
\- Знаешь, я тоже приличный, - в тон отозвался Том, вцепился острыми иглами изумрудного взгляда Хемсворту в душу, - и с тупорылыми баскетболистами ни встречаться, ни спать не намерен.   
\- Но ты уже один раз спал, - видимо, наивности в Крисе было больше, чем тупости.   
\- Я глубоко заблуждался на твой счет, - добил его Хиддлстон, засмеялся неприятно и зло.   
\- А если я сдам тест по химии? – набычился упрямый Крис.   
\- Не сдашь! – твердо.   
\- Если сдам, - с нажимом повторил Крис, - ты станешь со мной встречаться?   
\- Сдай его на «А», и я соглашусь.   
\- Точно?  
\- Точно, - хмыкнул самоуверенный Хиддлстон, злобно сощурив глаза. – С плюсом или минусом. Попробуй, тогда и поговорим.   
Хемсворт подтянул к себе конспекты и учебник, полистал их, а потом поднял взгляд на Тома, и тому захотелось прикусить свой чересчур длинный язык. Крис был настроен серьёзно. 

Том моргнул. Раз, второй. Зажмурился, потер глаза и вновь уставился в тестовый лист. «А» с плюсом.   
Хемсворт улыбался от уха до уха. Вокруг парты Хиддлстона кружком стояли одноклассники, и их громкое молчание давило на Тома сильнее, чем сотня пересудов и шепотков.   
\- Детка, ты обещал, - мягко проговорил Крис, положил листок на парту, прямо на учебник Тома.   
У Хиддлстона дрогнули губы.   
\- Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, а ты? – продолжил наседать Хемсворт. – Может, на второе свидание сходим в кино?   
\- Ты…. Ты…. Быть этого не может! – шипел Том, словно кот, которому случайно наступили на хвост. – Ты не смог бы! Это… уму непостижимо! Ты списал! Подкупил!  
\- Ну, вот, что ты меня обижаешь? – надул губы Крис.   
Люди вокруг них задвигались, выдохнули, будто в себя пришли. Том втянул голову в плечи. Ему было страшно под обстрелом злых взглядов. Никто не верил, что Крис выбрал ботана, рыжего зубрилу в страшных очках и с черточкой упрямых губ.   
\- Крис, - попытался влезть кто-то, кажется, недовольная Кимберли, - может….  
\- Без «может», - оборвал её Крис, влюблено глянул на Тома. – Моё. Убью, если кто его обидит. Все ясно?   
Одноклассники скисли, словно перебродившее молоко, закивали и рассосались по своим местам. С Крисом нельзя спорить, ему невозможно перечить или идти наперекор. Хемсворт не просто убьет, он уничтожит, а это страшнее. Проще – забыть, что звезда баскетбола как-то неожиданно и резко перестал трахать все, что движется, валять по кабинетам преподавателей и баловаться случайным сексом с выпрыгивающими из мокрых трусишек черлидершами команд – соперников.   
Хемсворт неожиданно ущипнул Тома за щеку.   
\- Ой! – пискнут тот.   
Крис щипнул за вторую щеку.   
\- Ты чего?! – обиделся Хиддлстон.   
\- Вот, - улыбнулся Крис, отъезжая со своей многострадальной партой на место, - теперь у тебя щечки румяные, а то сидишь, как сардина пересоленная.   
У Тома дрогнули губы. Он сдавленно фыркнул и отвернулся, но по подрагивающим плечам Крис понял, что его выкрашенная в ванильную медь выдра смеется.   
Лапочка.  
\- Люблю, - тихо шепнул Крис.   
У Тома желудок рухнул в пятки, а сердце подскочило к горлу.   
\- Очень люблю, - добил Крис и, устроив голову на сложенных руках, заснул. Вымотался, бедняга, все-таки, получил высший балл.   
Том коснулся пальцами вспыхнувших с новой силой щек, растер их и приложил ладони, но лицо горело смущением. А внутри Хиддлстона все пылало.   
Он покосился на спящего Криса и робко улыбнулся. Большой, здоровенный, справедливый, но очень влюбчивый. Может, и, правда, что-нибудь у них получится? Он где-то читал, что кобели привязывались к своим сукам, не меняли их до конца жизни.   
Сука?..  
Том зажмурился и спрятал изрисованное свекольным смущением лицо в ладонях.   
Какой кошмар. 

\- Ну, ты чего? – искренне не понимал Крис, протянул загребущие лапы к Тому, а тот отбивался, как мог, чуть с кровати не упал. Плохая все же это была идея – придти к Хемсворту домой «позаниматься», но уже биологией.   
Вначале все было прилично, только чая с печеньем не хватало, а потом все перестало быть невинным.   
Крис заблаговременно выпроводил своё огромное шумное семейство, обеспечил себе несколько часов размеренного и здорового секса с любимым ягненочком. Но ягненочек заверещал, ударил его по лицу тетрадью, как тем самым чертовым букетом цветов, а потом полетел с кровати, на которую его завалил Крис.   
Хемсворт продемонстрировал и быстроту реакций, и силу, сумел подхватить злющего Хиддлстона и вернуть обратно в койку.   
\- Ничего! – завозился под ним Том, попытался выползти. – Не хочу!   
\- Хочешь.   
\- С чего бы?! – Том тыкнул пальцем в свои очки, хотел поправить, но получилось, что угодил в стекло. На линзе остался четкий отпечаток. Хиддлстон поморщился, скуксился, будто лимон съел.   
\- Лапонька, - промурлыкал Крис, нависая над ним. – Воздержание, может, и хорошо, но ты меня уже месяц на расстоянии держишь. У меня уже яйца лопаются.   
\- И что?! – по-змеиному шикнул Том. – Иди и трахайся. Не держу.   
\- Детка, - урезонил его Хемсворт, словно расшалившегося ребенка, - я же тебя хочу.   
\- Не буду, - надулся Том. – Пусти. Домой пойду.   
\- Я тебе попку смажу, хочешь?   
Том заорал благим матом, стал верещать что-то про тупость, ублюдков и их сраные баскетбольные мячи.   
\- Ну, не сердись, - Крис снял с носа Тома очки, сложил дужки и бережно отложил очки в сторонку. – Принуждать не буду….   
\- Тогда пусти.   
\- И отпустить тоже не могу, - притворно огорчился Крис, глянул на Хиддлстона шаловливо. – Тебе понравится. Ты будешь просить ещё и больше.   
\- Ха!   
Хемсворт оперся коленями по обе стороны от бедер Хиддлстона, хмыкнул и стащил футболку.   
Том охнул и шумно сглотнул, попытался поправить очки, но тех не было. Этот жест Крис уже выучил – это означало, что его барашек взбудоражен и очень заинтересован.   
Крис облизнул верхнюю губу, хищно осклабился, демонстрируя крупные белые зубы. Руки действовали сами собой. Ремень был выдернут из петель и отброшен, ширинка расстегнута.   
Том пялился, глаза на лице не помещались от восхищения. Он впервые видел Криса почти обнаженным. В первый раз ему не удалось рассмотреть Хемсворта, а вот сейчас тот открыто демонстрировал себя.   
Крис приспустил джинсы, шумно облизнул пальцы, сунул ладонь в трусы. Погладил уже вставший член, поводил большим пальцем по скользкой головке.  
Хиддлстон во второй раз попытался поправить очки. Пальцы у него дрожали, и дышал он уже через рот.   
Крис неуклюже стащил джинсы, кинул тряпку на свой стол. У него так крепко стоял, что головка показалась из-под резинки трусов.   
\- Мне пора домой! – завопил полудурочный агнец, которого обещали сейчас завалить на алтарь и разделать. А потом отжарить.   
\- Лежать, - угрожающе прорычал Крис в шею Тома, жадно втянул аромат его кожи, рыкнул громче и провел языком, собирая вкус.   
\- Но мне… домой… там… у….  
Хиддлстон трясся, заикался и находился на грани паники и обморока. Крис усмехнулся в распахнутые перепуганные глаза, погладил Тома по всклокоченным кудряшкам, а потом поцеловал.   
Целовался Хемсворт жарко и долго. Том уже успел это выучить и запомнить, после официального признания своего проигрыша - Крис от него не отлипал, лез с ласками без повода и не к месту.   
Вот и сейчас он не успевал дыхание переводить, а Хемсворт его зацеловывал, мурлыкал что-то тупое в рот и вновь накидывался. Язык у Криса опытный – ещё бы – горячий и подвижный. Влажные касания не только к языку Хиддлстона, но к деснам, кромке зубов. Легкие укусы за разгоряченные губы, и те припухли, превратились в яркое пятно на узеньком скуластом лице.   
Крис оторвался от Тома, но тот закинул руки ему за шею, потянул обратно. Глаза у его глупого ботаника совсем затуманились, мозг, видимо, тоже, так как Том позволил себя раздеть.   
Вот прелесть же, где-то на задворках здравого смысла успел отметить Хемсворт. Ноги длинные, стройные, чуть покрытые золотистым пушком. Худой, конечно, но откормить Тома он сможет, а потом станет лапать за округлившиеся бедра.   
Крис не жалел смазки. Простынь моментально намокла. Бедра, пах, задница Тома были измазаны смазкой.   
\- Нормально? – Крис терпеливо растягивал Тома. Тот булькнул что-то, зажмурился и подался бедрами вперед.   
У Хиддлстона подрагивал впалый живот, член стоял так, что прикасался к нему головкой. Яркая розовая и манящая головка, как спелая ягода, которой Крису не терпелось коснуться губами. С кончика тянулась смазка, накапала небольшую лужицу на живот.   
Крис разминал Тома пальцами, растягивал дырку, но куда бережнее, чем в первый раз.   
Хиддлстон оказался настоящим сокровищем. Он стонал, вскрикивал, жмурился, когда ощущения стали непереносимо прекрасными, вцепился Крису в волосы, потянул, сорвав резинку. Золотые локоны растрепались, но Том потянул так, что Крис уткнулся носом в пах своенравной выдры.   
Аромат возбужденного Хиддлстона ударил в нос, потек по венам. Член Криса дернулся.   
Продержаться. Продержаться. Продержаться.   
Заклинание сработало, но на несколько минут. Крис втянул мускусный запах, с легким замесом пота и железа.   
\- Ох, Крис, - простонал Том, выбивая какой-то важный болт из головы Хемсворта.   
Крис подул на каштановые кудряшки в паху Тома, провел языком по члену и втянул головку в рот.   
Хиддлстон заверещал. Вот глупышка. Это же обычный минет. А Том надрывался, дергал его за волосы, пока Крис старательно отсасывал, причмокивал, щипал за кожицу, зацеловывая набухшие вены и уздечку.   
Хемсворт принял глубже. Член у Тома оказался приличным по размерам, пришлось расслабить горло, привыкнуть, чтобы обдать длинный ствол своим жаром.   
Том мотал головой по подушкам, взмок, а Крис все мял ему задницу, впихивал в мокрую дырку уже четыре пальца горстью, а потом разводил.   
У Хемсворта по подбородку текла слюна, он хлюпал ею, похабно причмокивал и брал за щеку член.   
Тома унесло. Повезло ему, что в партнеры попался такой спец. Крис себе мозоль на языке, наверное, заработал за старательные отсосы и вылизывания, которые у него были до Тома.   
Крис вынул член, лизнул головку, собирая тут же выступившие капли смазки, пощипал припухшими губами тяжелые славные яйца Хиддлстона.   
\- Нормально? – сглотнув, спросил Крис, вынул пальцы и развел ноги Тома.   
Тот лежал совсем обдолбанный, с трудом понял, что у него спрашивали и кивнул. Хемсворт быстро подсунул ему под поясницу подушку, вцепился в бедра и приподнял, потянул к себе.   
\- Я тебя без резинки трахну, - прорычал Крис в полные липкой похоти глаза. – И кончу тебе в зад.   
Том облизнул губы:  
\- Давай.   
Крис приставил к сжимающейся мокрой дырке член:  
\- Проси, детка.   
\- Давай, - повторил хрипло.   
\- Проси!   
\- Трахни меня! – зашипел неприлично приличный ботаник.   
Крис толкнулся внутрь, подождал немного, давая Хиддлстону время привыкнуть, хотя у самого член готов был взорваться. У Криса в голове белый туман расползался от желания залить внутри Тома все своей спермой. А потом наблюдать за тем, как та станет медленно вытекать, а дырка ещё медленнее закрываться. Но пока что он мерно покачивал бедрами, вбивался в охренительно горячего Хиддлстона, и тот срывал голос, причитая пошло.   
\- Ебаный стыд, - заскулил Крис. – Томми, я не могу….  
Он честно предупредил. Том кивнул, накрыл свой член, стал дрочить быстро и неумело. А Крис его жалел, не пялил, как последнюю блядь, снятую на бензоколонке. Растрахивал сильно, но без жестокости.   
\- Сильнее, - охнул Том, взглянул умоляюще. – Ещё.   
Крис осклабился. Нет, он же его разорвет, а его барашек будет потом дуться и не разговаривать.   
\- Давай…..  
И эти слова стали для Хемсворта ударом по почкам, печени, мозгам и выдержке. Яйца только не тронуло, но в тех уже кипело от накопленного белка.   
\- Кончи мне в зад, - закончил Хиддлстон, лаская сладким ядом голоса и взгляда.   
Крис отпустил одно бедро Тома, придерживал за другое, дотянулся рукой до руки Хиддлстона, касающейся члена.   
\- Сам, - рявкнул, заставляя Тома разжать пальцы.   
Он дрочил ему в ритме собственных движений – быстро и сильно. Хиддлстону оставалось расслабиться и получать удовольствие, но тот метался, прогибался в пояснице, пытался насадиться и на член, и толкнуться в кулак Криса.   
Его хватило ненадолго. Том закричал, напрягся и забрызгал руку Криса. Хемсворт вцепился испачканной рукой в бедро Тома, подхватил за ноги, и задал такой ритм, что Тома протащило вперед, к спинке кровати, но Крис держал надежно, из такой медвежьей хватки не вырваться.   
\- Ох, Томми, - проскулил Крис, финишировав быстрее, чем рассчитывал – воздержание сказалось.   
Толкнувшись в Тома, он замер, закрыл глаза, переживая яркие вспышки острого удовольствия. Хиддлстон тяжело дышал, чувствовал раздраженной кишкой брызги спермы, заливающие стенки.   
Крис не двигался некоторое время, разлепил глаза и усмехнулся, встретившись с сытым взглядом Тома.   
\- Хорошо? - спросил низким и неприличным голосом.   
Том кивнул.   
\- Не двигайся, сейчас выну, - предупредил заботливый Крис, и, опустив ноги Тома, осторожно вышел из раскуроченного тела. За блестящей головкой потянулись прозрачные нити семени, вспененная сперма потекла следом из вывернутой дырки. Та закрывалась медленно, подрагивала, как и рассчитывал подлый Хемсворт.   
\- Беру свои слова обратно, - просипел Том, - ты хорош в постели.   
\- Да я замечателен в ней! – хмыкнул Крис, устраиваясь рядом с Хиддлстоном. – Есть хочешь?   
\- Что? – Том поискал взглядом свои очки.   
\- А я вот жрать хочу, - Крис почесал живот.   
Том засмотрелся на живот. Красивый, с четкими косыми линиями мышц и идеальными кубиками пресса. Смотреть ниже, на заляпанный пах Хемсворта Том стеснялся, но все же глянул украдкой. Ох….  
\- Я тоже поел бы чего-нибудь, - робко протянул Том.   
\- Не стесняйся, чего ты? Может, вначале в душ? Я тебя обкончал всего.   
Том побагровел под громкий смех Хемсворта.   
\- В душ, - пробулькал Хиддлстон.   
\- Хватит краснеть, я тебя сейчас опять трахну, - Крис поднялся с кровати, принялся собирать разбросанную одежду.   
\- Я тебя поцарапал, - пискнул Том, когда Крис обернулся к нему спиной. Спина широченная, в красных полосках, а талия и бедра узенькие, задница подтянутая и очень аппетитная на вид.   
\- Да? – Хемсворт подошел к зеркалу, обернулся и глянул на себя через плечо. – Ха, реально поцарапал. Будет вместо крыльев.   
\- А? – не понял Том, сползая с кровати. Тело болело, задница ныла ощутимее.   
\- Крылья, говорю, - Крис схватил упаковку салфеток, вытер себя наспех и отдал остальные Тому.   
\- А что с ними? – Хиддлстон смущенно обтер свой живот и член, стер смазку с яиц, а вот между ягодиц себя коснуться боялся при Крисе.   
\- Многие их всю жизнь взращивают, а ты мне их за месяц отрастил.   
Том приоткрыл рот, уставился на Криса во все глаза.   
\- Клево, да? – заулыбался Хемсворт, натягивая джинсы. – Пойдем жрать, а? Я сейчас сдохну.   
Хиддлстон быстро мазнул салфеткой между ягодиц, бросил её, не видя, куда именно. Крис, как тайфун, пронесся по комнате, уронил стул, поднял, смел со стола тетради и какие-то листки, выругался и потряс головой – искал резинку, чтобы волосы стянуть.   
Том вымученно соображал и не приходил ни к одному здравому выводу. Наверное, он многого не знал о баскетболисте с росчерком выцарапанных крыльев на широкой спине. 

Fin


End file.
